Illegal? Immoral?
by Anestshia
Summary: An Isshin/Ichigo Oneshot. This is YAOI and INCEST, please do not read if that irks you.


Ichigo knew that this was highly against the rules. If it wasn't illegal then it should be. He could not imagine that anything like this was right, legally or morally. But he couldn't help himself, it just felt so good.

It had happened after he found out who his father was. He had never expected the man to be anything but a goofy doctor who ran a small clinic in Karakura town. When he had found out that his father was an Ex-Captain of the 13 protection squads, he had been floored, he had never expected the man to ever be serious. Then his dad sat him down, they talked about responsibility, his job as a shinigami and how important it was to live for himself and not just for what the Captain Commander told him.

He had agreed and ended up flooring his father that night too. He had told his father exactly what he wanted. He had told him he wanted a man, someone to talk to, to kiss and to fuck. He wanted someone that was older, more knowing with an experienced cock that could fill his ass without hesitation. He let himself smirk at his father as he stroked his hand up the other mans inner thigh.

"_I want you, Dad." _

This had gotten the teenager a speech on morality and laws. He had been told that it was wrong, they were father and son and that was _not _something a father and son did. Ichigo figured out that his father shut up quickly when someone straddled his lap and kissed him while moving their hand at his groin. He was hard, even if he didn't want to admit he wanted this. That was al it took for Isshin to concede that he wanted Ichigo too, but it was still wrong. That didn't stop them, however.

Three months later Ichigo was thinking back on that conversation as he waited for his father to press into him again. He was spread open wide, his ankles tied to his hips and hands tied to the headboard, as he wiggled at the feeling of Isshin's tongue lapping at his entrance. He kept trying to move but the older man would have none of that as he ruthlessly fucked his son with his tongue.

Then Isshin was pushing into his entrance, his rock hard, angry red cock splitting him open, using only the rimming as stretch and lube. Ichigo loved it, he loved the feeling of something so big, and real stretching him almost beyond his own capacity. He loved the reitsu control lessons that his father was giving him but nothing compared to the feeling of Isshin's actual cock thrusting into his ass and ruthlessly hitting his prostate. He felt his hands scratch against the wall as his whole body bounced from the force of his fathers thrusts. He had tried when they first started to hold back his noises but he did no such thing now as he moaned loudly.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was screaming and shuddering, if the cock ring hadn't been holding him back he would have cum hard enough to black out. But it was and now he couldn't even think coherently. He felt a big hand wrap around his restrained cock even as a hot mouth wrapped around one of his nipples. He screamed again his body thrashing as he had yet another dry orgasm. He could hear his father laughing as he kept moving, rubbing against his sensitive prostate while rubbing the head of his cock maddeningly. He groaned as he got a sloppy kiss from the bigger man, his back arching each time Isshin slammed into him. He could feel his fathers rhythm failing, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he started to lose control.

Then the ring constricting his cock started to vibrate and he screamed loud enough to lose his voice. His cock was flushed almost purple as his body writhed. He could still feel Isshin pressing against his prostate as he stroked Ichigo's cock, driving him out of his mind. This torment continued for what seemed like an eternity until Isshin was cumming hard, pressing his hard, pulsing cock directly against his sons prostate even as he loosened the vibrating cock ring just enough for Ichigo to cum but still feel the vibrations over his sensitive cock.

Ichigo exploded.

Isshin pulled back. the rest of his cum hitting Ichigo's ass as he moved down to swallow his sons cumming cock down his throat. Isshin kept sucking at Ichigo's cock, swallowing down the bitter liquid until he felt the teenagers body go limp. He chuckled as he looked up to see Ichigo limp in his bonds, clearly unconscious. He licked once more up his sons shaft before turning off the cock ring and removing it. He carefully removed Ichigo's bonds, spreading the fully relaxed body over the bed before laying down next to him.

"Good night, Ichigo."

Illegal? Immoral? Who cares?

* * *

AN: Ok, I just wanted to try my hand at this. Isshin/Ichigo is my guilty pleasure and after writing this, even more so.

The story I alluded to here was by Chynyll over on Y! Gallery. It's an awesome series about Isshin giving Ichigo reitsu lessons…very perverted reitsu lessons, hehe, you should check it out.

Umm…I dun know what else to say other then I hope you like and thanks for reading!!


End file.
